Total hip replacement surgery typically entails removal and replacement of the femoral head and the acetabulum. Acetabular cup assemblies for replacement of the acetabulum may include a shell portion and a liner insert that can be positioned within the shell.
In practice, surgeons implanting the shell and insert often have a difficult time aligning the two components. Such difficulties can result from the relatively small working space available to the surgeon during a hip replacement procedure, which may prevent a complete view of the replacement components.